Space Ghost
Space Ghost (real name Thaddeus Bach) is an Ultimate Destiny Wrestling (UDW) competitor. He is the winner of the 2017 Royal Rumble match and a four-time UDW Tag Team Champion. He is currently one-half of the Space Phantoms alongside Danny Phantom. Career Rivalry with Captain Planet After losing his debut match to Alucard on March 12, 2013, Space Ghost was quickly paired up with Captain Planet in a match with John McClane and Wolverine. However, during the match, Captain Planet attacked and abandoned Space Ghost, leaving him to face McClane and Wolverine on his own. Space Ghost sought revenge at Skeletor Show I, but was defeated by Captain Planet in the opening match. Teaming with Great Saiyaman .]] Space Ghost's career took a turn when he picked up his first victory, upsetting UDW Universal Champion Kratos. This earned him the respect of Captain Falcon, who congratulated him on the win. On August 11, Space Ghost came to the ring to congratulate The Great Saiyaman on his victory over Ken Shamrock. The two began teaming after this, picking up scattered victories as a team. After Space Ghost defeated UDW Tag Team Champion Kinnikuman, and The Great Saiyaman defeated his partner Superman, the duo were awarded a Tag Team Championship match at McDonald's House I. Space Ghost won the match for his team following a Space Slam to Kinnikuman. Space Ghost and The Great Saiyaman lost the titles a month later, dropping them back to Super Muscle at Supershow I. They attempted to regain the titles at North Pole Riot I, but were again defeated. At the same event, Space Ghost entered the first ever Royal Rumble match. He entered at number six, but was later eliminated by Darth Maul. After helping The Great Saiyaman defeat The Joker in singles action, the two faced The Killing Joke (Joker and Freddy Krueger a few weeks later. After winning the match, Space Ghost and The Great Saiyaman had their hands raised by Stone Cold Steve Austin. Space Ghost competed in the inaugural Coast to Coast event, in a Triple Threat match with Batman and Deadpool. Despite having the home field advantage, Space Ghost was pinned by Deadpool following an arm drag. Space Ghost gained a measure of revenge on April 12, 2014, when he and The Great Saiyaman defeated Deadpool and Spider-Man (Team Red). This victory earned them a championship opportunity at Spider's Web II, though they were defeated by The Outsiders (Skeletor and Sephiroth) at the event. Rivalry with Kinnikuman In December, Space Ghost competed in a triple threat match with The Great Saiyaman and Kinnikuman to determine the number one contender to the UDW All-Star Championship. Kinnikuman won the match and went on to win the championship from Guile. In March, Space Ghost faced Kinnikuman in a tables match. Despite losing the match, Kinnikuman agreed to defend the title against Space Ghost at Coast to Coast II. When the match came around, Superman accompanied Kinnikuman, while Space Ghost brought The Great Saiyaman to the ring. With the playing ground even, Space Ghost was unable to pick up the win at his own pay-per-view, and Kinnikuman rolled him up to retain the title. Match Record In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Coast to Coast (Corner-to-corner front missile dropkick) :* Future Shock DDT (Double arm DDT) *'Signature moves' :* Jumping somersault senton :* Space Slam (Olympic slam) :* White Noise (Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) *'Managers' :* The Great Saiyaman *'Wrestlers Managed' :* Danny Phantom :* The Great Saiyaman Championships and accomplishments .]] *'Ultimate Destiny Wrestling' :* UDW Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with The Great Saiyaman (2) and Danny Phantom (2) :* Royal Rumble Winner (2017) External links Space Ghost Superstar Highlight Category:UDW Tag Team Champions Category:UDW Competitors Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Superheroes Category:Hanna-Barbera Wrestlers Category:SaiyaGhost Category:DC Comics Wrestlers Category:Adult Swim Wrestlers Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:Space Phantoms